Poison Paradise
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: [AU] Killian y Emma son los piratas mas temidos, viven en Nunca Jamás felizmente hasta que un día Emma viene secuestrada y Killian queda solo. Echo a pedazos por la desaparicion de Emma, Killian llama a Cora para ir a ese mundo donde se encuentra Emma. Un mundo donde ella no recuerda quien era ni quien era el. Proximamente la continuacion


"Vida de Piratas"

-¡Todo a estribor!- El capitán grito a todo pulmón cuando giraba el timón., utilizaba su mano derecha ya que la otra se encontraba su garfio. Cuando lograron esquivar la grande roca, el capitán dejo el timón y se lo dejo a otro pirata. Killian camino por todo el barco mientras los demás trabajaban hasta que abrió su puerta de su habitación.

-Buenas tarde mi capitán-la voz de la chica acostada en la cama llamo la atención de el.

-Mi bella Swan-Killian la miro por un largo rato, se quito el garfio y lo dejo en una caja, sin dejar de mirarla; Emma se encontraba en la cama, su pelo rubio suelto con un gorro de pirata y con una mano se tapaba el cuerpo con la sabana. Ella se levanto, sin importarle que se le cayera la sabana y dejara su cuerpo al descubierto, se acerco a Garfio. El se hizo el que no sabia nada y sintió las manos de ella acariciando su cuello. Cerró sus ojos y sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Estáis cansado?-Garfio se giro y quedo en frente de ella; los dos se conocieron antes de llegar a Nunca Jamás y desde ese entonces los dos navegaban juntos desde el mismo barco.

-Todavía tengo fuerzas-dijo el acercándose a los labios de Emma. Ella le sonrío, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del capitán y empezaron un beso feroz y con deseo. Garfio ahogó un gruñido cuando toco el cuerpo de Emma. El la empujaba lentamente hasta la cama y ella le seguía hasta que callo en la cama e atrajo al capitán desde la capa. El se dejo llevar y siguió con el beso, poniendo las piernas de Emma en su cintura y sacándose la camisa. Los dos al quedar completamente desnudos, se unieron con un fuerte grito que pegaron los dos, no les importaba que toda la tripulación se enterara ya que todos sabían su relación. Killian tocaba las piernas de Emma mientras que ella le rasguñaba la espalda y arqueaba la espalda.

Cuando terminaron, Garfio se dejo caer a un lado de la cama y miro el techo como lo hacia Emma. Callo el silencio entre los dos pero no era incomodo hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Garfio se levanto y se puso solamente los pantalones mientras que Emma se tapaba con la sabana.

-¡Pasad!-grito Garfio.

-Capitán, hemos llegado-Garfio asintió y miro a Emma.

-Amor, nos tenemos que ir- Emma asintió y se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el, estampando un beso en sus labios.

Media hora después los dos ya estaban afuera; Emma llevaba puesto su grande gorro con una pluma, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta larga hasta las rodillas, marrones como sus pantalones y sus botas con tacones.

-Hoy destrozaremos a esos niños- murmuro Garfio mirando la isla donde sabia que a pocos kilómetros se encontraban los niños perdidos y...-y a ese niño.

La tripulación bajo del barco cuando habían atracado. Garfio fue de primero, alado de el Emma. Todos iban preparados con sus pistolas y espadas, Emma tenia su mano en su espada que se encontraba en su cintura mientras que Garfio miraba hacia todos lados, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Se estaban adentrando al bosque y sabían que dentro de poco encontrarían la guarida de los niños.

De repente desde los árboles saltaron niños por todos lados y la guerra empezó. Emma desenvainó su espada y empezó a pelear con un chico que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tendría como unos trece anos. Garfio se había perdido entre la gente, peleaba con los niños pero con su mirada buscaba al chico que necesitaba.

Emma esquivo la espada del chico dando un giro y siguió peleando con el.

-¡Sois muy hábil con la espada!-grito el chico esquivando su espada. Ella gruño y alzo la voz:

-¡Eres muy pequeño para saber usar la espada!-grito ella, agachándose al momento que la espada la iba a tocar. "Por un pelo" pensó ella al volverse a levantar.

-¡Y vos sois muy atractiva!

-¿! Que?!-grito ella. "¿Me acababa de coquetear un niño?". Emma miro a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que se habían alejado de la batalla, "¿Como había pasado?"

-Mi nombre es Baelfire-dijo el chico parando la espada de Emma y dándole un golpe en las rodillas haciendo que Emma cayera y su espada volara lejos de ella- ¿y el vuestro?- el chico apunto su espada a Emma y le sonrío de medio lado.

-No os lo diré-dijo ella agarrando rápidamente su cuchillo de sus pantalones, alzándose y dando la media vuelta, quedando detrás del chico y poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de el-El juego ha terminado.

-Yo creo que no

Emma levanto al mirada y se encontró con un hombre encima de en un grande tronco caído. Emma apretó más el cuchillo en el cuello del chico y miro amenazadoramente al nuevo hombre.

-¡¿Quien sois?!-grito Emma. El hombre se bajo del tronco con un salto quedando en frente de los dos, se acomodo el traje y se quito el gorro, haciendo una reverencia.

-Soltad el chico

-¿Porque debería?-dijo ella apretando más el cuchillo. El chico se movía de un lado para otro pero Emma era mas fuerte que el y no lograba escaparse.

El hombre sonrío y tiro su gorro al suelo. Emma miro al gorro sin entender nada hasta que desde el gorro empezaba a abrirse un grande hueco.

-¡¿Que?!-Emma soltó al chico que salio corriendo y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella empezó a retroceder pero sintió las manos del hombre en sus brazos que la empujaban hacia delante, hacia el hueco- ¿Que es esto?

-Solamente cierra tus ojos-escucho la voz del hombre en su oreja.

-¡Emma!- Emma alzo la mirada y se encontró a Killian correr hacia ella velozmente.

-¡Killian!-grito ella al momento que el hombre en su espalda la empujara junto a el al hueco, lo ultimo que escucho fue a Garfio gritando su nombre y todo se volvió negro.

Killian se lanzo hacia al agujero pero ya era muy tarde, se había cerrado.

-¡NOOO!-pego un puno al suelo y se levanto bruscamente y empezó a correr hacia sus piratas- ¡¿Donde estas?!

-¿Me buscabas?- Killian se volteo y miro a Baelfire con los brazos cruzados caminando lentamente hacia el mientras que por atrás lo seguían los niños. Los piratas y Killian se prepararon a combatir otra vez pero el los detuvo y se acerco lentamente hacia Baelfire.

-Te vi con Emma ¿donde esta?-El niño empezó a reírse y dejo de cruzar los brazos.

-¿Tu chica? Bueno ella, desapareció

-¿Como que desapareció?-grito el desenvainando su espada y apuntándola contra Baelfire.

-EL sombrero loco se la llevo y no me preguntes, no se para que-Baelfire se acercaba mas hacia Killian hasta quedar a centímetros de el, la espada de Killian apuntaba el pecho de Baelfire pero el solamente sonreía.

-Estabas enamorado-afirmo Baelfire. Killian agarro fuertemente su espalda y apunto a su garganta.

-Cállate y dime como encontrarla-gruñó el.

-No puedo decírtelo, no se como...

-Esto no termina aquí-gruño Killian y se empezó a ir sin darle la espalda. Cuando se adentro entre su gente, se volteo y siguió su rumbo hacia el barco, no tenia ganas de combatir y los niños se irían otra vez a su guarida sin hacer guerra-Tendré que llamar a Cora-susurro el mientras caminaba a paso fuerte.


End file.
